


Shut Me Up Yourself

by 8311



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8311/pseuds/8311
Summary: (formerly calledPretending)“You look lovely.” Sylvain bowed deeply as he opened the door to let Felix in.“Shut up.”“Shut me up yourself.” Sylvain winked.“Fuck off.”Sylvain wasn’t lying. Felix did look lovely. Even when he was scowling. “Come here real quick.”“I feel like your privilege to ask me to do more things has been revoked.” Felix exhaled sharply, but complied nonetheless.“Hold out your hand. No, the left one.”Sylvain rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a ring, which he slipped on Felix’s finger before the other man could even react to what was happening.“What the fuck is this -”Sylvain held up his own left hand and pointed out a matching ring. “We’re husbands.”“I thought I was your date. I didn’t sign up to be your fuckinghusband.”Chapter 1: In which Felix and Sylvain go from pretending to date, to figuring out what they actually are.Chapter 2: Used to exist, but is being re-written!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Shut Me Up Yourself

_Urgent. Need your help now. -S_

When a rushed messenger had interrupted his sunrise training session to hand Felix a panicked letter from his idiot best friend, he knew that no matter what, he needed to go help Sylvain out. Thoughts rushed through his mind - Is he in danger? Is he sick? He hurriedly packed a bag for a few days and threw his horse into overdrive towards the Gautier lands, hoping to make it there by the late afternoon. Whatever it was, he would be ready for it. 

Turns out, he wasn’t ready for it. 

“You want me to WHAT?” Felix spluttered in incredulity. “Fuck off, Sylvain.”

“I’m serious.” The redhead pleaded. “There are going to be _so_ many of my former flings at this ball. I need a date. I don’t think I can handle one more vapid conversation with a woman who doesn’t really care about me.” He scowled and furrowed his brow.

Felix sighed deeply. The lengths he would go to for this stupid man. “I don’t even know why I’m agreeing to this. You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” A small part of him knew _exactly_ why he was agreeing to this, but he pushed that thought down far, far, away.

Sylvain looked up at his friend with both mild surprise and severe relief. “I didn’t think you’d be so easy to convince. I even set aside time for a duel before the event tonight -”

“Hold up…tonight?” Felix grabbed Sylvain’s upper arm tightly, digging his nails in. “Why the fuck didn’t you get ahold of me earlier?”

Sylvain wrenched himself away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I thought I could handle it. But it had kept me up all night.” 

Felix rolled his eyes so hard he felt like he could see the back of his head. “Fuck you. I’m going to go get ready. I’ll meet you in your room.”

\- - - 

Felix rummaged through his packed bag, looking for something reasonably formal to wear. Normally he wouldn’t give two shits, but if he was going to do Sylvain a favor, he wasn’t going to half ass it. 

_Sylvain’s date._

Felix shook his head roughly. It wasn’t worth reading into. They had been best friends since childhood. It wasn’t surprising that he was the first one called when Sylvain was in trouble. 

_It won’t hurt to pretend, just for a night._

He mentally slapped the nagging voice in the back of his head and turned back to the task at hand, pulling out a clean blouse and slim-fit slacks. These should do. 

He slipped on the found clothing, fixed his hair in the room’s mirror, then knocked on the wall that his room shared with Sylvain’s.

“I’m decent.” A muffled voice called. 

\- - - 

“You look lovely.” Sylvain bowed deeply as he opened the door to let Felix in. 

“Shut up.”

“Shut me up yourself.” Sylvain winked. 

“Fuck off.”

Sylvain wasn’t lying. Felix did look lovely. Even when he was scowling. “Come here real quick.”

“I feel like your privilege to ask me to do more things has been revoked.” Felix exhaled sharply, but complied nonetheless. 

“Hold out your hand. No, the left one.”

Sylvain rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a ring, which he slipped on Felix’s finger before the other man could even react to what was happening. 

“What the fuck is this -”

Sylvain held up his own left hand and pointed out a matching ring. “We’re husbands.”

“I thought I was your date. I didn’t sign up to be your fucking _husband_.”

Sylvain frowned. “It’s only one night. It won’t hurt to pretend. I figured having a husband would keep the ladies away a bit more effectively than just having a _date_. I wouldn’t put it past some of those ladies to try to steal _just a date_ away. But they might have a little more respect for my husband.” He explained, somewhat weakly. “I’ll just say we married in secret or some garbage. It doesn’t matter. We don’t even have to stay for long. I just have to make an appearance.” 

Felix pretended the explanation made sense, but the voice in his head was full of questions. The ring felt comfortable on his hand, and he hated that. He hated that his best friend made him feel so confused, and he hated the knowledge that he was going to have to take the ring off at the end of the night. _Husbands_. 

\- - -

The evening wasn’t as bad as Felix expected. He dutifully played the part of Sylvain’s husband, introducing himself as such, allowing the other to reach for his hand whenever a woman looked at him with curious eyes, and allowing Sylvain to affectionately stroke his hair after his third drink. After the redhead’s fifth drink, Felix decided to take his role a bit more seriously, excusing the both of them from the event, citing an imaginary headache and early morning plans. 

As they walked back to the wing of the estate where their rooms were, Sylvain drunkenly swayed on Felix’s steady arm. “Feeeeeeeelix.”

Felix grunted. 

“You’re the best husband eeeeeeeeever. I looooove youuuuu.” Sylvain grinned sloppily and threw his arms around Felix’s shoulders, stumbling along with the other man’s pace. 

“Get off me.” His voice was unnecessarily rough as his heart lurched. 

Sylvain laughed loudly and cheerfully. “You love me tooooooooo.”

 _Is it that obvious?_ The voice in the back of Felix’s head taunted him. _Enjoy this while you can._

Felix threw open the door to Sylvain’s room with one hand, leading them both inside. He gently guided Sylvain to sit on the bed, then poured him a glass of water from a pitcher on the table. “Choke on this, idiot.”

Sylvain chugged the water compliantly and placed the glass on the bed’s side table. “Feeeeliiiiiiiiiix.”

“I need to go to bed. We can talk in the morning.” He turned towards the door as Sylvain started to strip down to his boxers, leaving his clothes a messy pile on the floor. 

“Nooooo. Stay heeeeere.” Sylvain’s eyes looked at him with such deep sorrow that Felix could do nothing but sigh. “You’re my huuuuusband. We share a room now.” 

“Sylvain, you do know I’m not actually your husband, right?” The words hurt to say, a little, but Felix turned the doorknob anyways, letting the cold night air into the room. 

Sylvain pouted. “I don’t want anyone to be suspicious. What if someone sees you walking to your room and realizes we’re not together.”

“My room is next fucking door. No one is going to see me.” He wasn’t even sure why he was arguing at this point. He already knew that he would sleep on Sylvain’s floor for the rest of his life, if the stupid fucker asked.

Sylvain stretched, his visible muscles tightening slightly as he reached his hands over his head then bent down, touching his toes. Felix sighed again and shut the door. 

Felix tried to avoid looking at Sylvain’s half naked body, but it was already too late. He cursed himself as he felt his boxers tightening slightly. His self control was usually a bit better than this, but it seemed like the one drink he had nursed the whole night still had taken his guard down slightly. He stood stiffly and waited for Sylvain to finish before pouring him another glass of water. “Can I at least go grab a comforter and pillow from my room so I can sleep comfortably on the floor?” 

“No floor. Bed.” Sylvain patted his bed. “We’re husbands.”

“Sylvain…” Felix tried to argue but stopped himself. _Fuck it._ He stripped down as well, making sure to face away from Sylvain so the other man had no way of observing his _situation_ , then crawled under the covers on the far side of the bed. “Happy now?”

Sylvain followed him into the bed, facing him, several inches between them. Felix shut his eyes. 

“Good night. Get some fucking sleep, dumbass.”

He breathed slowly, the distance between him and Sylvain taunting him. _Don’t ruin this. This is the closest you’ll get._

A sudden sensation on the back of his head forced his eyes awake, and he watched as Sylvain took the tie keeping his hair up in a ponytail and placed it on the bedside table. 

“Sorry.” He grinned devilishly. 

“What the fuck was that for?”

“I just felt like it.”

“You can fuck right off. Good night.” 

Minutes passed, and Felix’s eyes shot open again as Sylvain reached across the space between them and drunkenly started to trace circles on Sylvain’s chest. Felix flushed inadvertently as his erection hardened and a wave of sadness passed through him. He tried to turn his back towards Sylvain, but the other man gently grabbed him to stop him from moving. 

“You know, Felix…” Sylvain whispered. His voice was suddenly sober, a little dark, even. “I’ve been with hundreds of women. But the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my bed is you, with your hair down.” He paused for a tense second before continuing. “That’s what I would say, at least, if you were my husband.”

“Leave me alone.” Felix felt rage starting to course through him. _Stop teasing me. Stop leading me on like this. Don’t make me feel so good. I’m not ready for this to be over. I want to live in this moment. I hate knowing it’s going to end. I hate pretending._

Sylvain brushed his thumb over Felix’s nipple a couple times, feeling it gently harden under his touch. Felix’s breath caught in his throat, and Sylvain pulled them closer together. 

“If you were my husband, I would do terrible things to you after seeing how amazing you looked tonight.” Sylvain reached his other hand up into Felix’s hair, tangling his fingers into it. “It’s all I was able to think about. I wanted to bend you over the punch table. I wanted to steal you into the bathroom and see your lips on my-”

“I. Need. You. To. Shut. Up.” Felix growled, attempting to pull himself away from Sylvain. It hurt so much to hear the words he imagined being said to him, when he was alone and lonely, late at night. It felt like a nightmare, to be here, to know that Sylvain was just being a drunken flirt. It hurt to feel excitement. It hurt to feel joy. 

“Shut me up yourself.” Sylvain repeated his line from earlier. Felix could imagine the shit-eating grin on his face. 

Another burst of anger coursed through him, and before he could re-gain control of himself, Felix pulled himself roughly out of Sylvain’s grasp. He leveraged one knee over Sylvain’s body, straddling him, then pressed their lips together violently. 

“There we go.” The redhead chuckled. 

He felt Sylvain’s lips curl into a smirk under his, and two hands reached up to grab his hips, pulling him down harder onto Sylvain. He bucked slightly, allowing himself to feel Sylvain’s erection under his, and moaned quietly as the redhead bit down hard on his lower lip. The grinding intensified, and he could feel drops of Sylvain’s precum soak through his boxers onto his own. 

“You’re a good husband, you know that?” Sylvain moved a hand back up into Felix’s hair and whispered into his ear, biting down on his earlobe and slowly breathing and kissing down his neck. He easily flipped Felix over onto his back, then pressed his lips onto the raven haired man’s collarbone, biting and sucking, hoping to leave bruises. “You’re mine.”

_Right. We’re pretending._

Felix tentatively reached downwards to Sylvain’s erection, which was straining intensely against his boxers. 

“Mmm, did I say you could do that?” Sylvain’s voice was playful and dangerous. 

Felix had imagined moments like this more times than he was comfortable admitting, but he had never thought that Sylvain would be so…commanding. And he loved it. He loved that he was forced to submit. 

He inhaled sharply, gasping as Sylvain pulled his boxers off and started to jack him off, slowly at first.

“Kiss me.” Felix begged futilely, attempts to move the maddening sensations on his neck and chest thwarted again and again by Sylvain speeding up his pace. 

“Hmm.” Sylvain leaned upwards to look in Felix’s eyes, observing his face, flushed red with pleasure, hair splayed across the pillow. “Only because you look so pretty laying there, begging for me…my love” He pulled off his own boxers and leaned down to kiss Felix passionately, his tongue eagerly exploring the other’s mouth, both a tangle of hands and touches and caresses.

Minutes passed, or maybe they were hours, before Felix slowly guided Sylvain’s hand downwards to his entrance. 

“Please. I want to be able to take you. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.” 

Sylvain propped himself up over Felix on both of his hands, pondering something, then stood up, rummaging in the bedside table drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. “Stand up.”

“Stand up?” Felix turned onto his side to face Sylvain, puzzled. 

“You heard me. Be good, now.” 

Felix pulled himself out of the bed and stood as close to Sylvain as he could, running his hands over and over the other man’s well defined muscles. 

To Felix’s surprise, Sylvain dropped down to his knees and took him in his mouth. He let out a loud groan as he felt his tip hit the back of the other man’s throat, and he grabbed Sylvain’s hair, running his fingers through the strands frantically. “Oh goddess. Please. Please don’t stop. Sylvain.” He squeezed his eyes shut, a mess of moans. 

He felt a finger reach up to his entrance and spread lube around and slightly inwards, before gently and slowly penetrating him, working him open. He moaned even louder, bucking his hips involuntarily. 

Soon, Sylvain was working three of his fingers in and out of him. He pulled Felix out of his mouth with a wet suction, and stood up, pushing him onto the bed roughly. 

Felix frowned. “I want to taste you, too.” 

“Next time.” Sylvain winked and spread lube over his length. 

_Next time._

Felix nodded, but squashed the hope in his chest, reminding himself that there wouldn’t be a next time. They were just pretending. 

Three fingers wasn’t necessarily enough to prepare Felix for Sylvain’s girth, but Sylvain took it slow, assuring Felix that he would stop if it hurt, even a bit. 

_I’m already hurt. I want it to hurt._

Sylvain gently pressed the tip of his erection against Felix, and pushed himself inwards, enjoying Felix’s gasps of pleasure and moans as he filled him up. He felt so good around him, so warm, so tight. He gently began to thrust, pulling himself almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in slowly. When Felix’s breathing had slowed a bit, he started to quicken his pace. 

“Sylvain.” Felix groaned, surprising himself. 

“Yes, my love?”

“I want…” Felix told the voice in his head that this was going to be a bad idea, but he went through with it, anyway. “Tell me you love me while you fuck me.”

“I love you, Felix.” Sylvain looked him deep in the eyes, still moving back and forth. He leaned down to kiss him. “I love you so much. You look so good laying there for me. You look so beautiful.” He kept thrusting, continuing to increase his pace. “You feel so good. I love how you feel. I love you.”

“Rougher.” Felix insisted. 

Sylvain picked up the pace even further, slamming into Felix over and over again, both their moans getting louder and more sinful. He reached one of his hands down to jerk Felix off intently. 

With a shared gasp, they both came, and Sylvain slumped down into Felix’s arms, pulling him in and kissing him intently, all over his face and on the lips over and over again. 

“That felt so good.” 

Felix nodded, overwhelmed. 

“I love you.”

“…” Felix brushed his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. They continued kissing in the bed, dozing off slowly in each others arms. 

\- - -

The sun broke through the curtains, illuminating both men, still curled up in each other. Felix opened his eyes reluctantly, blinking blearily before noticing Sylvain watching him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Good morning.” Sylvain smiled dopily. 

“Fuck off, Sylvain. I need to get going.” He pushed away all the feelings from the night before and pulled away from his friend. “Let me know if you need me again, but no more of this date nonsense.” He pulled the ring from his finger and handed it to a confused Sylvain. 

Realization hit Sylvain’s face, and for the first time in recent memory, Felix saw tears in his eyes. 

“I understand.” Sylvain nodded, and took the ring off of his own finger, placing both on the bedside table. He buried his face in his pillow. “I’ll see you later.”

Felix sat on the edge of the bed, naked, and looked back towards Sylvain, equally confused. 

“Sylvain-”

“Felix-”

They spoke at the same time, then lapsed into silence. 

Felix let out a blood-curdling growl and punched the wall closest to him, bruising his knuckles. “I can’t do this again, Sylvain. I…I care about you too much. And I can’t do something like last night again. I can’t pretend.”

“I wasn’t pretending.” Sylvain rolled over somberly. 

Felix looked at him, stunned. “Fuck you. Don’t play me like this.”

“I’m not lying to you.” He rolled back over to take both rings from the side-table and grabbed Felix’s left hand again, pushing the ring back onto his ring finger. “I’m not lying to you.” He repeated. He pulled Felix back down onto the bed and held him close. “I thought you were pretending.”

“When have I been known to pretend, dumbass? You know I’m bad at…bad at this whole _feeling_ thing.” He mock punched Sylvain in the shoulder and let a gentle, true, smile loose for the first time in the last day. 

Sylvain laughed, a melodic sound of relief. “Felix. I wanted you to be my date because I wanted you to be my date. I wanted to show everyone what I had found. It was never about the girls. It was always about you. I just…I didn’t have the courage to ask you straight out. You’re my best friend. And you will be forever. I didn’t want to alienate you by…by telling you I wanted you that way.”

“There’s something I didn’t say to you, yesterday.” 

“You really weren’t in a position to say much of anything.” Sylvain winked. 

“Go fuck yourself, idiot.” Felix grinned even wider. 

“That’s your job, now.” Sylvain ran his hands over Felix’s naked body, relishing the feeling of skin under his fingers, guilt free, no pretending. 

“Shh. Let me speak. Because you’ll be lucky if you hear me say this again.” 

Felix looked into Sylvain’s eyes, deadly serious. 

“I love you.”


End file.
